


like a deck of cards (domino effects)

by RyeFo



Series: Apple Koi [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Okumura Kaori, Okumura Kaori is Eiji's sister, Part of the Apple Koi verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyeFo/pseuds/RyeFo
Summary: It wasn’t often that Ash visited New York these days, not since he arrived back in Izumo with nothing but the clothes on his back and documentation shoved haphazardly into a rucksack. He was quite content to laze around in Japan, working on his Japanese and thinking over his future.Yet, here he was, back on familiar soil.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji's Sister & Ash Lynx
Series: Apple Koi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541170
Comments: 18
Kudos: 178





	like a deck of cards (domino effects)

**Author's Note:**

> I have open drabble requests at ryefowrites.tumblr.com, and this was sent in by @theavalien :)

It wasn’t often that Ash visited New York these days, not since he arrived back in Izumo with nothing but the clothes on his back and documentation shoved haphazardly into a rucksack. He was quite content to laze around in Japan, working on his Japanese and thinking over his future. 

Yet, here he was, back on familiar soil. Eiji had been spirited away to New York for some photography job that was _too _good to pass up, he had refused to leave without Ash, and somehow, Kaori Okumura had used this an excuse to intrude on the trip to slip into tourism and visit the sights of New York, pretending Ash and Eiji didn’t exist for the most part. 

“…and I believe this game is mine yet again, brothers’ dearest.” Kaori lay her cards down and folded her arms.

“How–” Ash gawks down at his cards, then peers over at Eiji’s. “She cheats. She’s _got _to cheat.”

Eiji sighs, putting down his cards. He has already learned not to question.“No, I am afraid she is, unfortunately, very good at sevens.”

Ash throws his cards down and scowls. It only increases when Kaori leans over and pokes his nose. “Cheer up, _Aniki,” _she coos, that grin not leaving her anytime soon. “You are still talented at being a lost puppy and awful at Japanese.”

And the evening stretches on. Stars are already poking through the seams of the evening sky, but the three seem content on staying, for the most part, crowded around and huddled under their coats and baggy hoodies.

“…so, he says, “_would the American like the klutzy Japanese to make horrible sandwiches?” _So I say, “_as long as there are no fingers in it.” _And this _under-handed _fucker–”

_“_Language, Aslan,” Eiji smirks. 

Ash only grins. “This guy has the same thing on his mind and actually curses by sticking up his middle finger. And he has the gall to criticize Americans for being crude.”

Kaori gasps as if she has learned something golden. “Eiji, you did not tell me you were a hypocrite! And to think of all the times you have told me off for such behaviour. What would _Kaa-san _think?”

“Probably the same thing she thinks of when she visits our neighbour for _friendly talks. _I do not think she can judge anyone on morality or good, old-fashioned values.”

Kaori blinks. “Eiji, that was low.”

“Perhaps.”

The two siblings stare, before bursting out laughing. Ash just watches with a contented sigh. Eventually, the evening does draw to a close, and the night air gets too cold to excuse staying another minute. Kaori approaches Ash - a little shy, mostly unsure, and gets his attention.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” She says to him in a quiet voice. “I know it must not have been easy to remember.”

“I never forget.” He tells her in return, and she nods as if she understands the words he can never tell her. 

She walks on ahead, giving Eiji that moment to slip his hand into Ash’s without intruding on their moment. Their fingers lace together, and Ash’s jade eyes may pop against the sunset, but they _glow _at night as he stares at the name engraved on the headstone.

_Here lies Shorter Wong,  
May he finally be at peace._

_Yeah, _Ash thinks, tracing over the name like it’s made of gold. _Sleep well, Shorter. Glad you finally got to see us happy._


End file.
